Little Rays of Sunlight
by Loving-her-is-heartache-for-me
Summary: A kind of side story to She is The Sunlight. Missing moments and cute fluffy chapters and some sequel material. Jori. TW: Eating disorders.


**Hey guys :) This isn't exactly a new story but I had loads and loads of extra bits I wrote that didn't make it into She is the Sunlight because otherwise it would have been insanely long and it already was a bit too long. But I didn't want it all to go to waste so I'm just going to publish it all here. **

**It won't be sequential. Some chapters will be during the time skips and some will be post-story after Olivia is born. I have about ten chapters or so but feel free to request anything else you would like to read, maybe if I brushed over something or an important event or moment. Whatever you'd like to read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.**

* * *

04/03/2017.

Hey Journal. So as you can see, it was my twenty-third birthday two days ago. And unlike what I had expected, I actually had an great day. I hadn't wanted to celebrate this year really. Jade's in Valewood and everything just felt a bit shit to be honest. The thought of throwing a party or arranging anything like that just felt exhausting and pointless, but obviously my amazing friends had other plans.

I woke up alone as always, rolled out of bed and climbed into the shower. I was immediately pounded with flashbacks of my 21st birthday. How Jade had practically thrown me in here and pinned me up against the wall, kissing me and making me feel just about the luckiest person in the world. However for my 23rd.. we would both be showering alone.

Jade's alright, she really is. She'd been going through a relapse for a while and since her weight wasn't improving at home, I reluctantly agreed to another round of inpatient. She hated me for it. She thought I was joking at first when I told her I was getting her admitted but the second she realised I wasn't she was just so, so angry. But the truth is, 104lbs of angry isn't quite as intimidating as a healthy person. It's just tragic.

Beck came over about 12pm and thats when she really knew she was outnumbered. For some reason Beck always manages to get through to her. I don't know how he does it but I only left the room for ten minutes and when I came back she had her jacket and shoes on. We helped her up and walked her slowly to the car because she hadn't been well at all at the time. Losing consciousness and struggling with even short walking distances. I knew her health was at risk if we didn't get her help.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me." Jade hissed.

"I can." I shrugged, pulling my seatbelt on.

"You're so, so stupid." Jade scowled, folding her arms and facing the front. I decided not to reply anymore. She wasn't thinking logically and everything I said was bound to be hit down. Beck climbed in behind Jade and I began the short drive to Valewood. We were silent for the whole journey until Jade started to cry in the last ten minutes. Beck leant forwards and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and I stroked her thigh when I had the chance but she was unresponsive. As soon as I pulled into the parking lot, I spotted Ben who came over with a wheelchair.

"Fuck no!" Jade shouted.

"Jade you fainted yesterday. It's just for safety." I replied calmly

"I'm not ill! I can frigging walk for god's sake!" Jade climbed out of the car. Beck and I close behind her. Ben waved nonchalantly at the three of us.

"Just so you know, I hate you too." Jade informed the psychiatrist. Ben shrugged and gestured to the chair. Jade crossed her arms defiantly.

"You might as well take this now, we're only going to C but we need to do a medical." Ben informed her. Jade just narrowed her eyes, standing her ground.

"You look tired hun, come on." Ben insisted.

"I hate all of you." Jade croaked sitting down in the wheelchair in tears. Ben ignored her crying, talking to her about his latest girl problems as a distraction and wheeling her inside. Beck and I followed awkwardly behind them. Once we were in the reception Ben grabbed Jade a bottle of water and one of those tiny bananas before handing her the medical forms she needed to sign. She wasn't fighting any of us anymore. It made me nervous.

"I know you're mad at me for this. I am so sorry." I whispered, crouching down in front of her.

"Whatever." Jade mumbled. I took hold of her hands and slid each of her rings off. They could super easily get lost here and the spiky ones would more than likely be interdicted anyway. Jade sighed looking up at me with tired eyes and eventually she just kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Call UCLA, speak to Dr. Macmillan and tell him I can't come to lectures but I will finish my dissertation, it's literally on my laptop. And you need to convince Dr. Taye to let me have my laptop. I have to graduate Tor. I need to graduate."

"I'll sort it out baby. Eat, heal, get better. You could be out in six weeks. I love you." I assured her.

"I love you too. Please, please just get my laptop." Jade begged.

"I'll try."

Luckily after some, serious, serious begging with Jade's personal tutor, her course organiser, Dr. Taye, and Ben, we got some rules bent and Jade was permitted to use her laptop to do college work in her free time. She's stressed, which isn't making for a good recovery.. but she has started gaining weight.

Jade texted me about 7.30am to wish me Happy Birthday and told me again that she was sorry she wasn't here. I spent the rest of the morning in the studio, recording new stuff for the album. I didn't plan on leaving until I'd recorded three tracks but Cat and Trina showed up at 1pm, giddy and carrying a huge bunch of pink balloons.

"You guys—" I smirked giving them each a hug.

"Happy Birthday sister!" Trina hugged me tightly.

"It's you're birthdaaaay!" Cat cried in excitement, "We're taking you for lunch and to the spa!"

"But guys I'm working."

"One day off won't hurt. Go have fun with your friends." Jason interrupted, already turning off the equipment. I shook my head and turned back to my once again very pregnant sister and the crazy red head.

"Alright lets go."

My afternoon with Cat and Trina was really nice. We had a delicious lunch and then got all sorts of beauty treatments and massages done in the spa. Trina had even booked up hair and nail appointments for the end. I started to get suspicious about the party then because there was absolutely no reason for us to get all glammed up unless something was organised.

"Whats up Tori?" Cat asked randomly when me and her were sat alone in the jacuzzi.

"Nothings up. This was a really nice surprise." I replied immediately but Cat tilted her head.

"Is it Jadey?" Cat guessed right first time. I shrugged.

"It just doesn't feel right having fun and enjoying myself when she's sick and all alone."

"She's not alone. She has everyone else that goes there too." Cat defended.

"I know. She just seems a little lost there sometimes." I wiped a few tears out of my eyes. I was determined not to cry today. Not on my birthday. Cat shuffled over to me and gave me a comforting hug.

"Jade would want you to enjoy your birthday." Cat said wisely. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." I exhaled. "Come on lets go find my sister before she gets all hormonal again." Cat smiled and followed me out of the jacuzzi. By the time the three of us were done in the spa, we were completely ready for an evening on the red carpet or something. My hair was straightened and had blonde highlights running through the entire thing. Cat's hair was curly and Trina's pinned up in a sort of curl. And we all had our nails and makeup done.

It was almost 7pm by the time we were back in the car and driving away from the spa. I knew there was bound to be a surprise party by this point as Cat kept giggling and saying things like. "I wonder what will happen when we get back to your house.", "It's such a shame to waste these beautiful hair do's." I kept quiet that I knew and let them go along with their plan like nothing was happening.

We got to the house and after I gave Trina a hand getting out of the car, she and Cat walked ahead to the front door and stood their giddily. I smirked and followed them up the path and up the steps, pulling my key out of my purse.

"You know what.. I might just go to Mom's" I teased them.

"What?! No.. you're here.. you have to go home!" Trina replied panicked. I rolled my eyes at how bad these two were at hiding that there was something going on. I unlocked the door and stepped into my house. Just to add to the cliche, all the lights were all out, everything was weirdly quiet. I flicked the light switch and of course.. nobody was there.

"Umm.. you guys?" I turned around confused but Trina and Cat had already shut the door and left. So there was no surprise party? But something still felt.. off. I walked through each room, expecting to find a note or an explanation or something but there was zilch. I genuinely started to believe there was nothing waiting for me when I noticed a tiny black box on my pillow with a blue ribbon tied around it. I immediately knew what it was.

"How did you even—" I shook my head lifting the box up and opening it to reveal yet another cute little charm for my bracelet. This one was a little teacup and had a diamond on the edge. I smiled and attached the charm straight away, hugging my wrist close to my chest.

"You like it?" A voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I spun around in sheer terror to face the figure stood in the doorframe.

"Shit! Jade.. Shit! What are you?! Ahhhh!" I screamed and ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "How the hell are you out?"

"I wasn't going to miss my girlfriend's day." Jade smiled as I just about attacked her face with kisses. I was crying but I didn't even care. I was so happy she was here. So, so happy she was here.

"I missed you so much." I admitted.

"Aww I missed you too baby." Jade cuddled me. I was completely and utterly shocked to see her. Never in a million years did I guess, this was what was planned for my birthday. Jade was wearing a large navy jumper over her dress which I'm sure was there to serve two purposes. To hide how tiny she looked from everyone and also to keep her warm.

"You're still underweight.." I frowned.

"Valewood think they can treat it outpatient and am healthy enough to go back to school." Jade nodded, "I'm trying T. I really, really am. It's going to take time. But I want to gain weight."

"I love you." I replied astounded. "You've eaten dinner?"

"Well.." Jade smiled sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Not yet, but that's part two of your surprise. You need to dress up."

"I can't believe this is happening." I shook my head, heading straight to the closet. I picked out a dress that I'd only worn once and quickly slipped into it. I kept sticking my head out of the door to make sure Jade was still there. That I hadn't dreamt the whole thing. Jade raised an eyebrow and chuckled at me.

"Come on!"

Together we went back downstairs and out in to the garden, the one place I realised I hadn't checked. Everything was covered in fairy lights and lanterns. I held tightly on to Jade's hand still not entirely sure what this even was but as we climbed the steps I was met with my first guess. The surprise party. All my friends and family were here and cheered as I came into view, and I received hugs from just about every angle. It was amazing. Beck and Andre had set up the barbecue and there were several large salads on the table too. The music was loud and everything was perfect.

"Who organised this?" I asked as I approached the grills.

"It was a joint effort." Andre grinned.

"Who signed out Jade?" I asked again seriously.

"Me." Beck put a hand up. "I know I should have asked you first but she needed a ride and—"

"It's fine. If Valewood are okay with it, then I am too." I nodded. Speak of the devil, a few seconds later Jade came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I smiled and leant back slightly so she could hold me and kiss me.

"Are you surprised?" Jade whispered in my ear,

"Very." I replied, nuzzling into her cheek. Everything felt complete when Jade was with me. I took hold of her hand and intertwined her fingers with mine whilst we went round and I greeted all the guests. It turned out everyone had known about this for a week at least. Beck and Andre started serving up the burgers, hot dogs and barbecued vegetables to all the guests.

Meanwhile Jade and I talked to the twins. Jade was cuddled up to Charlie who had insisted they needed some sister brother hugs. I took a photo of them because it was so cute. They finally know the full story about what's wrong with Jade. We'd always tried to protect them from how bad it could get but they're old enough to deal with it now. I think its brought them closer together.

"Birthday girl." Andre approached us with a paper plate with some food on it. I smiled and accepted the meal. It looked so good.

"And the newly escaped." Andre handed Jade a little plastic tub of food I could tell that she'd prepared herself. Jade rolled her eyes and said "Ha ha" but accepted it thankfully.

"You not going to try the barbecued vegetables?" I asked hopeful. Jade exhaled her breath thinking about it. I held up the skewer of peppers that I had on my plate and gave it to her to taste. She bit it cautiously and then handed it back.

"It's nice, I like it." Jade replied. I smiled knowingly. I knew exactly what that meant. She probably did like it but she was sticking to plan. Her food was already measured out for her and that's what she wanted to eat. And I was okay with that.

The rest of the party was so relaxed. Mostly everyone was just talking and laying back and chilling. It wasn't crazy but it was just nice. I feel like everyone was so sensitive to Jade which was nice. She's obviously underweight and people made an effort to help her out if they could without being annoying. Andre was so sweet to her when she got cold and wrapped an arm around her, until she'd warmed up. I had an amazing night but I can't say I wasn't somewhat excited to be left alone with Jade once everybody left. She was tired after being released and then the party so sex wasn't even a thought that crossed my mind. I just wanted to cuddle and sleep with her.

"Come on baby." I walked back in to the living room after saying goodbye to the last guest to find Jade curled up on the couch with her eyes closed.

"Mmm." Jade moaned as I pulled her by the hands to a standing position. She yawned and I bit my lip rubbing my nose against hers.

"You're the best birthday present ever." I told her honestly. Jade smiled and sleepily kissed me. We quickly got ready for bed and curled under the covers next to each other, holding each other, slinking our legs between each others and making as much contact as we comfortably could before we fell asleep.

Jades basically been here ever since because she's been away so long, we have catching up to do but she's going back to her apartment tomorrow so she can catch up on uni work. She seems somewhat in control of her diet at the moment, I just hope it lasts. But for now, she's home. And that's the best place for her to be.

* * *

**Let me know if there's a moment you'd like me to write :) I'll just be posting the things I already have for a while but I will try to get round to your ideas too xx**


End file.
